Lemken Diamant 12 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Lemken Diamant 12 is a Plow available in Farming Simulator 15. It is the second-largest plow in the game. This machine is designed to prepare fields for seeding, but like all other Plows it is very ungainly at this task, and inferior to any Cultivator. A plow is nonetheless absolutely required if you wish to expand or join fields. Overview The Diamant 12 is the second-largest Plow in the game. It is only slightly narrower than the largest Plow, the Vogel & Noot Heros 1000, but is slightly easier to work with. The Diamant 12 is composed of a long shaft, with a wheel at the rear and a Three-point hitch at the front. Attached to the shaft is a device consisting of rows of metal blades. When the Diamant 12 is unfolded, lowered, and dragged across a field, the blades will dig into the ground, making the soil suitable for seeding. The Diamant 12's Three-point hitch can be attached to any tractor in the game. When attached this way, unfolded, and lowered, the Diamant 12 will plow any field it is dragged over. It will destroy crops as it passes, no matter what growth stage they are in. It does not remove any fertilizer that may still be in the ground. The plowed ground may be seeded with any crop, without any need for further cultivation. The Diamant 12 is different from smaller Plows in that it can be folded and unfolded. In its folded state, it aligns itself behind the tractor, making it easier to transport along roads despite its length. It must be unfolded to plow. Note: the Diamant 12 can only be folded when it is rotated to the right (see below). If you find that you can't fold it, rotate it first. The Diamant 12 does not need any power to operate, despite the fact that the shop claims it requires 165 kW / 225 hp. Nonetheless, the Diamant 12 is quite heavy, and may prove very troublesome for a small tractor to tow uphills. While plowing, the Diamant 12 enforces a speed limit of 17 km/h. Like all other Plows, the unfolded Diamant 12 will extend diagonally behind the tractor as it moves, and either to the left or the right of the tractor's central axis. Like all Plows, the Diamant 12 has the ability to rotate its blades from left to right on command. Hired Workers will alternate between left and right automatically, with each pass. When plowing manually, you may use whichever side you prefer at any given time - there is no fundamental difference. The Diamant 12's working width is technically 4.5 meters - but that may grow or shrink depending on the exact angle between the Plow and its towing tractor. :''Note: The diagonal orientation of the Diamant 12 makes it difficult to properly align it for straight lines across a field. As mentioned above, its working width is also prone to unexpected changes. This problem affects all Plows in the game, especially when using Hired Workers. Since regular Plowing is not functionally different from Cultivation, consider using a Cultivator for this task.'' In order to use the Diamant 12 to expand or join fields, it is necessary to activate the "Allow Create Fields" option. Once the Plow is lowered into the ground, it will create new field sections wherever it passes. This topic is more complicated, and is discussed separately in the article in Plows. Note that whenever you hire a Worker for this device, the "Create Fields" option is automatically turned off. As a result, Hired Workers cannot create any new field areas for you. Specifications * Front Hitch: Three-point hitch Category:Farming Simulator 15 Plows Category:Farming Simulator 15 Lemken